Music to my Ears
by ihavealife
Summary: Sesshomaru comes for Rin 9 years after the Jewel has been restored. But something is different, and there is an evil in the air that is all-too-familiar. Rated for violence, language, lemons
1. 18

(A/N): This is the story I will be working on now, if you don't have any objections. It is of coruse, a Rin and Sesshomaru story. And for those of you who haven't read my stories before, I will explain what the bolded titles in the dashed lines before every scene is.

EXAMPLE: **-One Day in the Village- **

That is the song from the Inuyasha Soundtrack I listened to while writing the scene. It is crucial that I say this. LISTEN TO IT WHILE YOU READ! I promise you, it is worth it. It really makes everything more... vivid. All you have to do, is go to Youtube, search "Inuyasha OST _" and then the name of the song I indicated. Seriously, do it! :)

Okay, now, for my story "In Love and War"... I have no idea what I'm going to do with it. I think I'm going to leave it up... and wait until I can remember the ideas I had before leaving for my trip to New York.

* * *

**-One Day in the Village-**

"Sister Kagome!" The children squealed, pushing purple daisies into the forever young priestess' pale, youthful face. "Look at the flowers we brought you!"

She smiled, flicking her long dark hair out of her face and kneeled down before their toothless grins. "Thank you, they're beautiful!"

"What, and I don't get any credit?" a familiar husky voice mocked from a little distance away.

Shielding her eyes from the painfully bright morning sun, Kagome noticed the half demon she had loved and married years 9 years ago. She walked over to his tall figure and placed a delicate hand on his hard face. "Did you take these village children out to play, Inuyasha?" Before he could answer, she leaned in to kiss his warm lips. "Thank you."

The little ones squealed with delight at the sight and pushed one another playfully. "Where is Lady Rin?" they asked, blinking large eyes at the couple. "Maybe she's at the river!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head with disapproval. "Rin is probably bathing right now. How about we all wait here for her return?"

Inuyasha shrugged and pushed his arms into the scarlet red sleeves of his kimono. "She's always cleaning herself," he scoffed, watching his wife take the children's hands and walk away.

* * *

**-Kohaku's Face-**

The water enveloped her pale limbs as she slowly crept into the cool waters of the river bank. The morning had been slow; Kagome and Inuyasha were too busy to pay any attention to her anyways. As she rested her head against the sturdy boulder behind her, Rin sighed and brought a wet hand to her dry face.

9 years had passed since the defeat of the despicable demon, Naraku. 9 years had passed since Lady Kaede of the village had insisted on her living amongst humans. 9 years had passed since… since she had seen her Lord Sesshomaru.

At first, he had kept a close eye on her. She knew, even at that young age, that her Lord never strayed too far from the village. Childish gifts were a common thing as well.

But a few months later, when Kaede had passed away, everything changed. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to use the Sacred Jewel's power to grant Kagome immortality, in order to protect the village. And soon, little Rin found herself waiting for her demon Lord.

And he never came.

She lathered the shampoo that Kagome brought back into her own luscious brown hair and shook the memories off. "I'm living in the present now," she reminded herself. "I have a duty here to help my friends."

The soap suds rinsed away with the current and left Rin feeling utterly alone. Today was her 18th birthday after all, and it had appeared that everyone forgot – not that it mattered anyways. All she really wanted was…

"Lady Rin?" A little voice appeared from behind the bushes.

She lowered herself, hiding in the water and waiting to see who was calling her name. It was none other than Takahashi, the single son of Inuyasha and Kagome.

The boy was 8 years of human age, and 14 years in demon age. He resembled both parents in many ways. Being only a quarter demon, he possessed very subtle features. Shiny silver hair grew from his little head, but his eyes were dark and alluring, like his mother's. He didn't have any visible claws, fangs, or ears, and looked more like a lost puppy than the son of a fierce half demon.

"Takahashi? What are you doing here?" Rin asked, relieved.

"Mother and father are looking for you," he squirmed. "The village children too…"

"Tell them I'm coming," she turned around. "Go on."

_Well, that's the end of my five minutes of peace for the day._

* * *

**-Across the Time, Kagome-**

Rin, dressed in her usual pink and white kimono, made her way across the hill and to the village. There, she was greeted with an array of little hands and faces. "Lady Rin, Lady Rin! There's a surprise waiting in the priestess' house for you!" They tugged on the wet locks of hair and pulled her towards the hut.

As she moved the bamboo door sheet aside, she saw the usual group of friends she grew up with. Shippo, who was now in his teens, Miroku and Sango with their own little ones, Kagome, Inuyasha, Myoga, and even Koga and Ayame.

"Wow, long time no see," she remarked nervously. "What are you all smiling about?"

"Hey, happy birthday squirt," Koga warmly said, handing her a bouquet of flowers. "18 now, huh?"

"You're an adult, Rin!" Ayame cheered next to her wolf husband.

"And you've grown to be such a beautiful creature," Miroku commented.

"We're all so proud of you," Sango laughed.

"How does it feel to be one of them?" Shippo teased.

An overwhelming feeling took hold of Rin. She stood, amazed that they had all remembered and came to see her. But there was that one person she _really_ wanted to see….

_But none of that_, she told herself. She felt herself in Kagome's arms and looked up with beady, tearful eyes.

"Rin," Kagome smiled. "There's something I want you to have." From the inside of her robe, she pulled out a glistening pink shard of the Shikon Jewel.

"But isn't that—"

"Yes, it is," She placed the piece into Rin's hand and folded it over the gift. "You're 18 now, and a girl with a truly pure heart. This will protect you, and I know you can keep it safe." Inuyasha handed her a newly crafted sword and shrugged with embarrassment. "And this is a gift from him," Kagome laughed. "He wants you to be safe too."

* * *

**-On a Trip of Destiny-**

As the festivities continued inside their little hut of a home, Rin noticed Inuyasha suddenly stiffen like a cold statue. His ears were erect, and twitching with recognition. His nose sniffed the air and a low growl escaped his throat.

"Dad?" Takahashi asked, raising a brow curiously. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha's clawed hand found its way to the hilt of the sword he hadn't drawn in years. His grip was so tight, the very knuckles of his hand faded white.

Whatever it was, Rin too felt a strange presence. It was an indescribable, oddly familiar feeling of tension. "Inuyasha…" she breathed, reaching out a hand to ask him the same question his son had.

"I don't sense any evil," Kagome commented. "What do you smell?"

The half demon's eyes glowed with a burning passion to run. And with a sudden jerk of his body, he made his way out o the house and into the gardened front yard of their home.


	2. Dejection

**-Misfortunate Priestess, Kikyo-**

With every passing second, the figure and his shadow grew closer and closer. Against the orange mist of the setting sun, the silhouette became clearer to Rin. But how was it possible, that today of all days, he finally came to pay her a visit?

Of course, it was none other than the great Lord Sesshomaru.

His shoulder fur danced gently against the twilight breeze, his armour clinked with every step, his silver hair swayed ever so familiarly back and forth behind him… and his face remained unshaken. It was the same slate of stone she had remembered from 9 years back.

Despite the joy she felt bursting through every wall of her chest, she couldn't help but to feel astonishingly upset. Who was he to think that he could keep a little child waiting, and suddenly appear on her 18th birthday, as if nothing had happened? That was the thing – nothing _had_ happened.

Her eyes moved from the sight of the beautiful dog demon to Inuyasha who stood defensively in front of his home. He drew the Tetsuseiga from its sheath and quickly admired its long-lasting gleam.

_That's right, send him away Inuyasha! No… what am I thinking? I must attend to my lord…_ she shook her head vigorously and felt fresh tears splash onto the ground beneath her. _No… he's not my lord anymore. _

Inuyasha's breath hitched at the sight of Rin's state. "You bastard! What do you think you're doing here!" he growled at his approaching half brother. Inuyasha never failed to amaze himself at the extent that he cared for Rin like a daughter.

"Move aside, Inuyasha. I did not come for you."

Rin found her face being forced up by a cold hand. Sesshomaru's fingers rested at the base of her chin, and his eyes that Rin had missed so dearly were now penetrating the barriers of her mind. With each flicker of movement in his liquid gold irises, Rin knew he was studying her… and she couldn't even break free.

"You've grown tremendously," Sesshomaru finally managed to breathe.

She managed to brush his hands away aggressively and used her free palm to slap the side of the lord's flawless face. With contact, more tears streamed down her previously smiling face. "How dare you," she choked. "How dare you come here… after nearly a decade…"

Inuyasha leapt into the scene and pulled Rin away from the dumbfounded demon. "You heard her," he hissed. "Leave before I make you."

* * *

**-Kikyo's Heart-**

Jaken's triangular mouth hung dry as his jaw dropped to the floor with amazement at what he had just witnessed.

"That ungrateful wench just slapped my Lord!" he jumped up and down furiously. "After all these years, she greets him such…. such… disgrace!" He continued to see Inuyasha drag the girl into the house, leaving Sesshomaru standing outside the door. "That fool, Rin! She doesn't even know what lengths we took to get here…. And on her blasted birthday too!"

Before Jaken knew it, Sesshomaru had already started walking back. The expression on his lord's face was unreadable – a combination between fury, and utter sadness. But in an instant, as expected, Sesshomaru spoke with no emotion. "Jaken, let's go."

"But… but my Lord! We cannot just—"

"I said, let's go," he snapped, walking past the imp with the coldest disposition Jaken had ever felt. "Take this," Sesshomaru threw a trinket back at Jaken. "And dispose of it."

Jaken picked up the object and sighed to see that it was the necklace made of the claws of every demon Sesshomaru had slain in order to get there. The Eye of the Panther Jewel hung, glittering Topaz against black onyx, at the necklace's center.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You cannot expect me to discard such a priceless item!"

"Do it," his lord barked. "Or die."

Nothing more was said that night, but there was one thing Jaken made sure _not_ to do. And that was to follow his master's orders.

* * *

**-The Living Buddha St. Hakushin-**

She had never felt so ridiculously angry in her life before. This was the first time she had ever thought her heart was tearing slowly in two, mending itself back together with the remembrance of Sesshomaru's face, and then tore itself back again. And in the darkness of her room, she cried the deepest sobs she could manage.

Rin didn't realize to what extent she had actually missed her lord. In fact, now that she had the raw truth in her face, she knew that there was not a single day where she didn't think about Sesshomaru. As a child, the feelings were animated, of course. All she wanted was to travel with the cold lord and annoying imp again… but as time passed and birthdays passed without notice, the feelings started to change. She no longer wanted to be with him – she wanted to be there for him. Constant worry ate her conscience. Day by day, she would distract herself with impossible thoughts of Sesshomaru's death. And now, he appears before her, completely unscarred and uncaring?

If this is what it was like to be an adult, she wished ever so dearly to return to her childhood days.

But not even she could explain her actions before. Why had she slapped him so abruptly anyways? Why did tears continuously slip from her aching eyes?

Inuyasha had driven Sesshomaru away… and that was that.

"I'm such an idiot," she whispered between sniffles. "He's never coming back for me… not anymore." Salty tears slipped between the crevice of her lips and she found it difficult to breathe with her nose so stuffed.

Kaede's words rung in her head. _Rin, ye need to know how to live amongst humans now. Ye had your share of excitement travelling with Lord Sesshomaru… but now ye must fulfill your role as a human. I cannot say that humans and demons cannot co-exist, but if ye wish to survive, ye will listen to me._

"Maybe this is what Kaede meant the entire time," she sighed and brought her head between her perked knees. "Maybe she knew from the start that I would…" she gulped. "That I would fall in love with Lord Sesshomaru."

But it didn't matter now. The calamity was over, and reality was knocking at the door of her mind. "In order to survive… I need to move on. No more excitement, no more hoping for adventure… just responsibilities as…" the last tear dropped onto the hard, dusty, wooden floor. "As a human."

* * *

(a/n): I'm losing readers... :( any ideas on how to gain them back? hahaha, review! I don't know what you people think of this so far.


	3. 9 Years of Struggle: Sesshomaru's story

**-From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age-**

_-9 YEARS AGO-_

"Lord Sesshomaru, can you feel that in the air?" Jaken sniffed. "It's a familiar scent that I cannot quite put my finger on…" The imp watched his lord raise his head and narrow his eyes and the dark sky.

They were on their way to Kaede's village, to visit Rin on her 9th birthday. Jaken always found it hilariously wrong to see his powerful lord with such a childishly wrapped gift in his hands.

"Let's go, Jaken," Sesshomaru breathed. "We need to hurry before it gets dark."

"But my lord, you do not even fear the dark! Why must we rush to see Rin anyways? She's out of our lives now!"

Sesshomaru's eyes cut right through Jaken's words. Without another word, they continued their journey to see her. _That little brat…. She better be grateful for our visit. She doesn't even know what kind of hell on earth I have to suffer because of her! Birthday shmirthday… I'm centuries old and have I ever gotten a little gift from Lord Sesshomaru? I don't think so! _

He ran into the back of Sesshomaru's leg and fell onto the ground. Looking up and rubbing his head, he saw that his the dog demon's eyes were flashing red. "Lord Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

A powerful gust of wind, followed by a thick miasma appeared before them. Jaken covered his nose and took a cautious step back. "What is this?" he squawked.

There, before their very eyes, had been a child. The little child who resembled a lot like…

"Naraku," Sesshomaru's voice echoed through the night.

The child looked up at Sesshomaru with a gleam on his face. Miasma continued to pour out of his clothes as he chuckled and slowly started to drift further away. The gift was dropped and Sesshomaru drew his sword in haste.

"Wait, my lord!" Jaken yelled. "It could be a trap! Naraku is dead, sire!"

_Yes, Naraku is dead. But this child reeks just like him. And his presence is exactly the same. Either this is another incarnation or the child of Naraku_. He swung at the laughing boy, only to miss. _Naraku having a child is unlikely. Then what is he?_

"Sesshomaru," the boy teased. "If you wish to slay me, then follow. I dare you to do so!" And with that, the boy disappeared behind a thick purple cloud.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You don't actually plan on going after the kid, do you?" he gulped. "Sire what about Rin's birthday!"

Sesshomaru clutched his fists and shot up towards the sky, tracking down the despicable scent. It didn't matter right now. With the revival of Naraku, Rin was far from safe anyways_. I will destroy him for good and then return to you, Rin._

* * *

**-On a Trip of Destiny-**

That had been 9 years ago. It was strange; it seemed so much less when Sesshomaru thought about it. 9 years had slipped by, and although they were nothing to him, they were everything to Rin. He had forgotten – a decade for a demon feels like but a year. But to humans, a decade can mean the permanent removal of someone in their life forever.

He sat with his head and back resting against a large tree and stared out at the distant lights of Kaede's village. No, it wasn't Kaede's anymore. It was Inuyasha's. The night breeze cruelly carried Rin's scent with it and circled around the demon's nose.

All his actions had been in vain. The child that Sesshomaru tracked and killed had only been a diversion; a clever plot for Naraku to steer Sesshomaru away from him, so he could have a whole decade to heal himself and regenerate his foul body. And he did it so far from Inuyasha, that safety was guaranteed.

But in those years, Rin had grown – almost shockingly. The image of the playful little girl was crushed by the sudden reality of a beautiful, young adult. Sesshomaru didn't get the chance to carefully examine her new self, and regretted doing so. Now, Naraku was alive and well and he didn't have Rin to turn to for that same support he had many years ago.

What had he expected anyways? Wasn't he always the one distancing himself from her before? Why did he have that crushing feeling of disappointment looming heavily over his heart? It was absurd.

There was no moon that night. The night swallowed everything in its eternal blackness. Without the illuminating light of the moon, night was just… space. Not even the crickets sang for they must have known about the sadness that hung in the air.

No matter, it wasn't as if Sesshomaru didn't have a purpose in life anymore. Hunting down Naraku and slitting his throat was still a main priority. He stood and turned briskly away from the village. Where was that foolish Jaken anyways? But even as he started walking away from her, he couldn't help but to feel drawn towards her and her tears.

* * *

**-Dead Soul-**

Inuyasha sat near the door with his arms pushed tensely into his red sleeves. Black hair cascaded down his back and the absence of his fangs and claws always forced him to be on top guard. It was odd – even though there had been relative peace for the past 9 years, there had always been a feeling that _something_ was ready to attack. Kagome had told him that he was just paranoid, and that he was too used to being in danger all the time. But nothing beats a dog's intuition.

This night, of all nights, seemed strangely still. As he watched Kagome sleep before him, he fought the drowsiness that threatened to invade his own eyelids. "C'mon, stupid sun. Just rise already," but of course, it was useless.

Inuyasha did not have his sense of smell of hearing that night, but only a fool wouldn't be able to tell that something was approaching. Turning the sheath of the Tetsuseiga in his hands, he slowly stood.

Small footsteps approached his house as he drew the rusted blade. "Damn sword. The demon better be a wad of cheese or else this thing ain't cutting anything tonight."

The bamboo sheet rustled aside slowly, as if the intruder outside was not so sure of his purpose for coming here. And that's when Inuyasha saw it; a two-fingered green hand.

"Jaken?" Inuyasha breathed. "What the hell? I thought Sesshomaru left already!"

"Shut up, half breed!" the imp retorted. "I obviously didn't come here for room service. Where's Rin?"

Inuyasha laughed, pounding the top of Jaken's head with his fist. "Yeah right, as if I would just tell you."

"Impudent fool," the little demon hissed. "I came here strictly by myself. Lord Sesshomaru has already gone. I need to talk to Rin!" he persisted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Take your little green ass and get the hell out of my house—"

"Naraku is back."

* * *

(a/n): fluff in the next chappie! I promise! and this story is going to be more adventure based... for those of you who like fanfics that are like Inuyasha episodes. bahaha. :D review! ~


End file.
